


Holiday Gift

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: It's a holiday season and mercy has no clue what to buy jesse so she asks  help from an old friend...(one shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! My first mcmercy fic i hope you will like it!

It was almost chrismast and Angela was thinking about what to buy to her friends. She figured most of them but there was someone that she didn’t know what to buy to. She admitted it was easy to find a gift for the man, since it was obvious that he liked western things. She thought about buying him a nice looking gun but she didn’t know which one would he liked. While she was wondering in the overwatch headquarters Jack approached to him. “What are you thinking Angela?” he asked. 

“Oh, Jack i didn’t know you were here. I thought you were going out with Gabriel” she said. “We were going out. Then i saw you and i thought maybe you want to come with us” he said. “Are you sure you want me to come with you guys? I thought you two were going out for a date?” she asked. “What? No, we were just going out as bestfriends” Jack said his face turned a bit red. “Right, you two...bestfriends...I wonder what was the banging sounds that i heard last night” angela said, she didn’t believed Jack.  
“I don’t know, i didn’t heard anything that night” he said. “Yes because you were having sex with gabriel” she said under her breath. “What?” he asked. “Nothing. I would love to come with you guys, but i have to buy a present for jesse” she said. Gabriel approached to them “I thought we were leaving Jack, it’s been an hour already. Oh hey angela what’s up?” he said. “Hey Gabriel. I was just leaving” she said. “Wait, why don’t you come with us. We can help you to find a present for jesse” jack said.

“What’s this about?” Gabriel asked. “Angela is trying to find a gift for jesse. I thought we could help her. Do you have an idea what to buy to him?” Jack said. “Well well well, i didn’t know you had a crush on our little jesse” gabriel said while laughing. “I-i don’t have a crush! I bought everyone a gift and he is the only one left” angela said now she was turning red. “Come on Gabriel leave her alone” Jack said. “I was thinking about buying him a new gun, something speacial. What do you think i should buy him?” angela asked. 

“I think i have an idea. You can buy him a custom gun. Something that looks old, something like came out from a western movie. I know where we can find a gun like that. But it might cost you” jack said. “It’s ok. I saved some money from my clinic work. Thank you so much jack” angela said. “That’s what friends are for” jack said. They went to that shop jack talked about and bought that gun. It was rather a good looking gun and she knew he would love it when saw it. She carefully turned it to a lovely gift. She had to write a card now. She didn’t know what to write. She knew she had feelings for him but is it really a good idea to write her feelings to a christmast card. She didn’t even know how to write her feelings. She wrote;

Dear Jesse, i hope my gift will protect you from our enemies.   
Your guardian angel.


End file.
